


Compañía

by LeidyCC



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU escolar, DoPil, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: En horas de la tarde, Wonpil consigue una compañía inesperada.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 2





	Compañía

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi primer trabajito para este fandom.
> 
> Soy prácticamente nueva aquí, este es un grupo maravilloso que me gustó tanto en tan poco tiempo, y mi amor hacia Wonpil fue a primera vista. Poco después, el lindo y divertido Dopil se convirtió en mi parejita consentida. 
> 
> Me llena de gusto haber sacado mi primer escrito para ellos dos, disfrutando inmenso hacerlo, y espero les guste, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía el MV de "What can I do?"

**.**

**.**

Wonpil no disimula el gran bostezo que escapa de su boca con descaro, por suerte está solo en ese estrecho pasillo de biblioteca, y continúa con su búsqueda… ¿Qué busca? _Ah_ , sí, algún libro que lo ayude a mejorar sus conocimientos sobre historia.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanza su objetivo se desplaza, encontrando textos de temas poco relevantes pero que, a su rechazo inconsciente de estudiar los sucesos del pasado, despiertan su atención. Aunque Wonpil no lleva consigo algún libro, les da un vistazo breve a todo aquel que despierta su interés.

Es entonces que, ya completamente distraído, se adentra en un nuevo pasillo en el que se consigue con una persona más. Le sorprende ya que estuvo solo todo el rato, además de que no es época de exámenes y los estudiantes permanecen lejos de ese asfixiante lugar, pero la forma en la que esta nueva persona se encuentra frente a él lo toma por sorpresa… Sorpresa que se esfuma con rapidez, pues no encuentra extraño el hecho de que el baterista de la banda escolar de la que es parte esté sentado en el suelo con un libro cubriendo su rostro.

Wonpil niega con la cabeza, Dowoon es tan extraño como talentoso en los tambores, y se le acerca con cuidado. Se inca ante el cuerpo apoyado del estante y confirma sus fuertes sospechas al retirar el libro de tapa gruesa… Dowoon duerme como un pequeño sin preocupaciones. Wonpil resopla y termina en una risita, _qué compañía tan inesperada._

No se mueve de su lugar, admirando poco consciente el rostro del más joven, y se pregunta por qué este se encuentra ahí considerando que no es una persona del todo estudiosa. Entonces, chequea el libro en sus manos y sus dudas no se solventan al fijarse en las imágenes de distintos dinosaurios. Bueno, Dowoon probablemente está ahí para tomar su siesta de la tarde ¿En qué otro sitio habrá hecho lo mismo? Qué tranquilo.

De pronto, pasos de tacón se escuchan. Wonpil entra en pánico, regresando a la realidad, y actúa rápido sentándose junto al dormido muchacho y cubriéndolos a los dos con el dichoso libro. La bibliotecaria aparece, Wonpil actúa como si estuviera explicándole cosas al otro, y les pide que estudien en otro lugar a lo que Wonpil se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa, dejándose ver sólo un poco para proteger a su acompañante. Cuando la mujer se retira, puede suspirar de alivio.

Antes de que decida moverse, sin moros en la costa, un peso cae en su hombro. Wonpil siente y escucha la respiración del baterista dormido (tranquilo, cómodo) y en cuestión de segundos su perfume característico lo abruma… Su corazón salta, en un pánico muy distinto al de recién, y su rostro se calienta pero sin ser sofocante, es más bien una sensación acogedora y le gusta. Le gusta tener a Dowoon así de cerca y apoyado de su hombro, le gusta el calor que la transmite, le gusta el aleteo constante que genera en su corazón.

Y está tan a gusto, aprovechándose ahora de la situación, que Wonpil ni siquiera piensa en la razón de tales obvios sentimientos.

Olvida la promesa que acaba de hacer y se recuesta de la cabellera suave de Dowoon, protegiéndose nuevamente con el mismo libro. _Sólo un rato más_ , piensa sonriendo.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! permanezco abierta a comentarios y sugerencias, aún debo aprender mucho sobre ellos.


End file.
